Cuando tú no estás
by Innocent.Sora
Summary: ¿Se necesita un corazón para poder sentir? Axel relata un difícil momento con Roxas. Dos Nobodies. Una amistad. Muchas preguntas que necesitan respuestas.Único Capítulo.


**Cuando tú no estas**

Nota: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad del gran Nomura! XD

Disfruten el fic ^^

--------------

Luego de un arduo trabajo, siempre nos sentábamos en lo más alto de la torre de reloj y comíamos un helado de sal marina. Admití que al principio no se que le veías de rico a eso, pero después de un tiempo me acostumbré a su. sabor. Creo que no me importaba mucho lo que comía o hacía, sino estar contigo. Podíamos estar horas y horas hablando, y en ocasiones con sólo contemplar el atardecer era suficiente para nosotros. Pero últimamente te notaba raro y muy perdido.

- Axel…-

- ¿Si?... ¿qué sucede?-

- ¿Por qué nosotros existimos? ¿Qué razón tenemos de ser?-

Siempre que estabas pensativo mirabas para arriba. Yo, en cambio, nunca dejaba de ver tu rostro, delicadamente bañado por la poca luz del sol. Por unos minutos me había quedado absorto en esa imagen, fue por eso que me miraste al no recibir mi respuesta.

- Axel, ¿me estas escuchando?-

- Ah... si si, perdona, m-me quede pensando en lo que dijiste- me rascaba la cabeza y le sonreía para poder ocultar mis verdaderas razones.- Nunca supe porque existimos. Sé que somos parte de un individuo completo y que nacemos en el instante que esa persona pierde su condición de "ser". Claro que también sé que no tenemos corazón- con esa última frase bajaste la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! No te pongas así. Recuerda que nosotros somos nobodies especiales, a lo mejor tenemos algo que los otros no tienen-

Tu expresión no cambiaba, me levanté y me fui, regresando a los pocos minutos con dos helados de sal marina.

- Ten- levantaste la vista y pude notar como tus facciones se relajaban

- Gracias Axel. Eres un gran amigo –

- Por su puesto que lo soy- y te guiñé un ojo.

El tiempo transcurría y cada vez estabas más extraño. Hasta que un día ocurrió lo que más temía. Te busqué por todas partes y no te encontraba. Ninguno de los otros miembros de la organización me dio alguna pista de tu paradero. Pensé que estarías en la torre, pero no. Cuando volvía te vi caminado hacia mi dirección.

- ¡Roxas! Te busque por todos lados, ¿Dónde estabas?- no me dijiste nada y seguiste tu rumbo. - ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

Detuviste tus pasos, pero no volteaste.

- Ya no puedo seguir así, Axel… Quiero saber por qué existo, por qué la keyblade me eligió. Sé que no voy a conseguir ninguna respuesta si me quedo aquí-

- ¿Por qué te obsesionas tanto con eso?- ¿Sería que yo no entendía por qué con tu sola presencia bastaba?

- Desde el primer día que entre a la Organización XIII hasta hoy no dejé de pensar en eso y es momento de encontrar la verdad-

No podía dejar que te fueras… o más bien, no quería que lo hicieras.

- ¡Si te vas la Organización van a considerar eso como un acto de traición y sabes que no pararan hasta destruirte!- Me sentía desesperado y abatido.

- Nadie me extrañará- fue lo último que dijiste antes de reanudar tu marcha lejos de ese lugar.

- ¡No es cierto! Yo si…- bajé la vista, sabía no me habías escuchado.

No podía creer que no hice nada más para detenerte. Sólo alcé la mirada y tú ya no estabas, como si te hubieras esfumado con el viento. No pude ver tu rostro, no pude tocarte. Me sentía como un gran tonto. Volví sobre mis pasos y me alejé con pesadez.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en la torre con un helado de sal marina en la mano. No le dí ni una probada, dejé que poco a poco se derritiera. ¿Qué me está pasando? Si soy un nobody, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que algo dolía en mi interior? Se supone que no tengo corazón, no tengo que sentir nada. Sin embargo, tu ausencia era como comer el fruto más amargo.

- Ahora entiendo Roxas lo que querías decir-

Miré hacia el sol, que se ocultaba entre los bajos edificios. Fue cuando comprendí que mi meta ya no era la misma que cuando había entrado a la organización. Había dejado de pensar en un corazón. Mi razón de seguir ahí no era otra más que tú, Roxas. Tu amistad fue dejando de lado el vacío en mi interior por la carencia de un corazón. Luego, con el correr de los días, lo que me llenaba era más que amistad. Era algo que nunca pensé que iba a sentir…Bueno, porque en verdad no tendríamos que sentir nada. Pero ya no estabas allí y el vacío era insoportable…

Me levanté, miré una vez más el crepúsculo y con una mirada sin ninguna duda encima, abandoné por última vez nuestro lugar.

_Siento que soy menos que un nobody… cuando tú no estas. Buscaría todas las respuestas que necesitas, al costo de cualquier riesgo. Y si tuviera un corazón, te lo daría para que estés por siempre conmigo…_

Fin

-----

Segundo fic de Kh UP!! este fue más cortito pero espero que igual sea de su agrado. Acepto review con mucho gusto, siempre y cuando no contengan nada ofensivo.

Este fic se lo quiero de dicar a mi linda Larxy porque le gusta el akuroku. Para la próxima intento hacer un que sea hot hot! ;D

Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews ^^


End file.
